


Accidentally Bound

by Haospart



Series: Saving the world sucks sometimes, but at least there's family [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And the most visually fun outcome for Rito, Morrigan accidentalies herself into the best outcome for herself, Not Canon Compliant, The Well of Sorrows, bc i might be old enough to drink but I'm a CHILD, end result is the same but how we get there is altered slightly, i want y'all to know that i did actually added extraneous words to get that 420 word count, i'm an artist don't @ me lmfao, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: He didn't drink from the Well.  He did not walk into the shallow pool and dip his hands in.  He did not bind himself when he poured the water from his hands to his mouth.He didn't step into the well himself and choose its power himself.  He waspushed.tl;dr, Morrigan's little shit fit about the Well happens a little differently.
Series: Saving the world sucks sometimes, but at least there's family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885636
Kudos: 7





	Accidentally Bound

The water erupted upwards and outwards, violently, pummelling the onlookers with a blast of cold water that nearly knocked Morrigan off her feet.

A few moments to recover, just a few moments to settle the self from the shock, and the water was gone. The Well was empty, dry as bone and empty of everything. Everything save the man in the center of it, laid on his back and unmoving with eyes closed, one leg awkwardly positioned under the other.

Rito didn’t seem to even breathe, completely still in the center of well. For a few awful,  _ horrible _ moments it was unclear if he was even alive. If Morrigan shoving him had been the last thing he’d ever experience, if slipping and falling into the Well of Sorrows had been the last thing he’d ever do. If Morrigan had  _ killed _ him when she’d pushed him away.

Just a few moments, waiting with bated breath, and it looked like she had.

His eyes shot open and his back arched, dragging in a thick, rasping breath. He shot up from that position like a puppet whose string had been sharply pulled. He pulled his knees up, just enough to hunch forwards and clutch at his head. A deep, blue fog trailed behind his movements, laced with fluttering, wispy flashes of glowing color that swam in the fog like fish in an ocean.

He muttered something, mouth moving to form strange words that rolled off his tongue naturally but sounded horrible and strange coming out of him. He shook his head, then grasped at it again and clenched his eyes tight. A pattern,  _ runes _ , pulsed into life on his skin, then faded again to nothing, and he drew in another shaking breath. The runes pulsed again, a stronger, more defined glow. A crescent of lettering that opened upwards and cut across his eyes and thin branches on his temple faded back to nothing. Thick, defined lines circling his neck, a collar of light, and several thinner lines slicing through them to lead under his armor took longer to fade.

These runes, patterns reminiscent of vallaslin but with definable  _ words _ in an ancient variant of elven, pulsed upwards again before fading for good. When, finally, they ceased, Rito’s bizarre, unintelligible and disoriented monologue stopped. Instead he fell quiet and sat up properly, rough and ragged but alive, and his eyes sharpened. 

Aware of himself, and aware of where he was, he gave a lopsided, anxious smile to the stunned, horrified onlookers, “Got the Well.”

**Author's Note:**

> *psssst, if u wanna see the full extent of the runes on Rito's body (well, mostly, bro's got pants on) I posted it [ HERE](https://lyriumdisaster.tumblr.com/post/630471414487678976/its-my-header-and-i-never-even-posted-it-here).


End file.
